List of Cutscenes in MainFrame
The following cutscenes are from the game MainFrame. If a cutscene's title has no Expand tag next to it, it has not yet been written. If there is an Expand tag, click it to read the script for that specific cutscene. Main Cutscenes Opening In a city one rainy day, the water drops collect in various puddles along a narrow street. A sudden footstep causes a rather large splash, which then leads to the camera panning up to reveal a boy. He wore charcoal gray pants as well as a red-striped, white shirt underneath a black jacket, hood over his head. Somewhere down another street were the frantic footsteps of a delivery boy who constantly looked all around himself. As the two boys approached the same corner, they unknowingly collide with each other, each getting knocked backward. The first boy's hood falls back, revealing his black hair and silvery eyes, while the other merely uses the chance to escape as the package he had been carrying falls into the lap of the first. The one running aways turned back for only a moment to shout, "Be careful!" "Hm..." The first boy thought to himself for a moment before looking down at the package in his lap. Sighing, he stood up and turned it over to check the label. Recognizing the address, he decided to finish the delivery on his own. Coming upon the massive building at the given address, the boy looks up to admire the slick, black sheen occupying any space that was not taken by a window. After a moment, he stepped inside. He pushed his wet hair out of his face, and noticed the receptionist was turned away from him, speaking with a large man in a black suit. The two seemed to be deep in conversation, but the boy's entrance caused them to stop and turn before muttering a few last words. The man in the suit stepped over to the boy. Holding out the package, the boy prepared to turn and leave, but the man stopped him. He examined the box for a moment before stating, "I think you just saved our business, son." The boy was a little shocked to hear this. "Really?" "Indeed; we had a bit of an... issue with one of our ex-employees. He was trying to sabotage us. Now that we have this final part, though..." The man simply looked up at the ceiling without finishing his thought, "...Sir?" the boy asked, confused. "Oh, what? Never mind that!" The man shook his head. "Son, I think you should join our beta test." "Excuse me?" "This is Gemini Studios, boy! We are nearly done with our brand new VRMMORPG, Naahvelicon. Nine others are already entered, and you would make a fine tenth addition to the group, as you have saved our business!" "Well, that's certainly something..." The boy thought to himself for a moment. "Alright, I'll do it." "Splendid! Sign this boy up, Shauna!" The man turned to the receptionist and began to walk away before looking back over his shoulder. "I'm Mr. Sandronia, by the way. What's your name, son?" "Zelix, sir..." "Well met, Zelix; I hope you do well!" Mr. Sandronia continued to walk away, waving his hand as he vanished into a nearby elevator. Shauna typed away at her keyboard before speaking up, "Zelix, please head on up to the third floor." "Alright," Zelix responded, slowly approaching a large staircase. He then began his ascent into this new adventure. Preparations "What a strange room..." Zelix comments, looking around the room he was now inside. It was incredibly plain, with a black marble floor and plain white walls coated in un-patterned tiles; yet somehow, the room was alluring to the technologic part of his mind. He took a seat in the lone, plastic chair which stood in the corner of the room, next to a simplistic bed, and waited for a few moments. Into the room walked Shauna, the receptionist from earlier, with a highly mechanized helmet in herhand. It was black in color, with a dark visor over the eyes, and was painted in such a way as to still reflect light. Various veins of green energy flowed throughout its entirety. "This," she spoke to Zelix in a very calm voice, "is your helmet; it will allow you to enter Naahvelicon." "Something that simple?" Zelix asked, somewhat suspicious. "Oh, this is but one part. By wiring it into the ethernet on the side of the bed here, you will have full access to our company's servers to access and play the game. There is no need for fear." "Yeah... Okay." "Now..." Shauna handed the helmet over to Zelix, who took it and examined it for a moment. "Simply plug it into the ethernet, lie down in the bed with it, and turn it on. The rest should be easy!" "Alright..." Zelix stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, before taking the ethernet cable which trailed from the edge of the helmet and plugged it into the ethernet slot on the side of the bed. He placed the helmet over his head and lied down, before turning it on. Everything suddenly went black, almost as if he had gone unconscious. But soon enough, a swirl of color came into his view; it was a log-in screen. He input his username, ZeshRay17, as well as his password before willing the process forward. An empty bar appeared, as a tingling sensation traveled through his body. The bar progressed, claiming to be scanning the appearance of his body. Behind the bar was a wireframe body, in the process of being constructed from the scan. Once complete, it proceeded to select clothing for the boy, consisting of much the same as what he wore normally; charcoal-gray pants with cyan stripes up the side, plain black shoes, and a white shirt. However, his jacket had a different apperance: It was black and had no zipper, and the trim along the edges was entirely red. A green check-mark flashed in front of his face before everything faded to black once more. Beth's Grudge (Beth joins the party) A circular, metal plate resting in the center of a room constructed of massive motherboards begins to glow. The illuminated red ring which runs around the perimeter slowly begins to rise, to an apes of about six feet up. This repeats, getting faster with each motion, as the figure of a young man is shaped by large, distorted pixels, which smooth out over time. As the cluster completes its shape, Zelix stands still for a moment before looking down at his hands, grasping at the air. "Woah..." he mutters to himself. Noticing a movement off to the side, he sees a boy with dirty blonde hair and a camo jacket come darting by, followed soon by a tall girl with flaming orange hair, carrying a large club. The tails of her red, black-trimmed top trail in the wind behind her as to goes. Turning to get a better angle, Zelix sees the boy dive through a small gap in one of the motherboards, which the girl has no hope of fitting through. She lifted the bludgeon up, resting it on her shoulder, before proceeding to stamp her foot a couple times, at which point Zelix notices her black boots with a wing-like pattern. "Jeez, can't I catch a break..." she moans, turning around with a sigh. Realizing she's being watched, she looks up to see Zelix eyeing her strangely. "Yo, noob, what're you lookin' at?" Zelix is taken aback. "Eh? N-nothing." He shakes his head. "Hm..." Beth steps up to him and rubs her chin, tilting her head back and forth as she examines the boy. "What's yer name?" "Uh-Zelix, ma'am..." Zelix reports, blankly. "Tch, no need for formalities. The name's Beth!" She grins as she points her own thumb back at herself from an oustretched arm. "Ya new?" "Yeah, just logged in..." "Well, let's see what I can find out..." She swipes the air in front of her, summoning a menu of sorts. She navigates through a few options before continuing. "Warrior... Swords... Ah, I see. Have ya tried summoning yer weapon?" "No... Not yet." Zelix shakes his head. "Well, you use swords... so let's see..." Beth drops her right arm, allowing her bludgeon to rest against the floor as she thinks. "Perhaps ya should try summoning it in a pose as though y're prepared to stab?" "Eh?" Zelix thinks for a moment before nodding. "Alright..." He places his right foot behind his left, and straightens out his left arm. He pulls his elbow back while also angling his hand in such a way as though he were holding a blade parallel to his body. "That's it... Now focus!" Willing it to appear, Zelix admires the conjuration animation for his weapon. It appears much like he did, one large distorted pixel at a time that smooths out over time. After a moment, he finds a wooden blade, with a couple chips here and there, in the grasp of his right hand. "Sweet..." "Heh, ya can summon it fer battle anytime ya need." Zelix releases his grip on the blade, as it fades back into the distorted pixels which quickly fade away. "We should probably get a move on." Beth motions to a massive ring behind her, with a swirling vortex at the center. Overhead, a sign reads Hillside Meadow. She takes a few steps toward it, releasing her own weapon into apparent oblivion. "...We?" Zelix mutters to himself, before shaking his head and following after her. "Where are we going?" "The zone of beginnings: Hillside Meadow!" Beth is the first to step into the port, followed soon after by Zelix. After a brief loading screen, the duo find themselves in the middle of a huge, grassy expanse. All around them are slight hills rolling into the horizon, where they run into massively tall mountains. There are patches of tall grass and flowers as well as the occasional tree all around. In front of them stands a small town, all of the buildings constructed of wood and a little bit of stone. "Nice visuals, eh?" Beth asks, looking back to Zelix for a moment before walking towards the town. "Yeah..." The boy looks around for a moment before following her into town. In the Village Lisa's Thunder (Lisa joins the party) Overpower the Terratroll (Hillside Meadow boss) Return to the Village Industrial Gangster: Alex (Alex joins the party) Haywire Machines Defeat the Mutant Moth! (Industrial Complex midboss) Into the Laboratory FINAL DEFENSE SYSTEM: ACTIVATED (Industrial Complex boss) Black Smog Rejoices The Shadow of a Forest Starlit Kristy (Kristy joins the party) Confront the Mantis Reaper (Black Woods midboss) Forest opens to Jungle Haunted Trees (Black Woods boss) A Console in Nature? The Glistening Cove Ultimate Sand Castle Chris and the Claw (Chris joins the party) Atlantis in Ruins Leader of the Octoblist (Glistening Cove boss) Escape from the Ocean The Magical Twins (Shiver Valley midboss) A Palace of Ice Ice meets Clockwork (Shiver Valley boss Brian's Ice Box (Brian joins the party) From Freezing to Burning Serina in the Flow (Serina joins the party) King of the Salamanders (Magma Flows midboss) Opening into the Volcanic Cavern Obsidian Monstrosity (Magma Flows boss) Console Protected from Magma A Kingdom in the Sky Azure's Meditation (Azure joins the party) The Power of Fluff When Dragons Attack (Fluff Castle midboss) The Spirit of Wind goes Insane! (Fluff Castle boss) The Winds Die Down A World in Ruins Assault of the Crush Claw (Fractured Core midboss) Revelation of Yuri (Yuri joins the party) ????? (Fractured Core boss) The Corruption has Fallen Report to Gemini Studios The Final Stand Back inside Naahvelicon The Death Pheonix appears Hillside Meadows: Shadow Chris' Attack (Programmer Boss #1) Shiver Valley: Shadow Kristy's Bombardment (Programmer Boss #2) Black Woods: Shadow LIsa's Barrage (Programmer Boss #3) Magma Flows: Shadow Azure's Message (Programmer Boss #4) Glistening Cove: Shadow Beth's Assault (Programmer Boss #5) Crystal Labyrinth: Shadow Serina's Flurry (Programmer Boss #6) Fluff Castle: Shadow Yuri's Ambush (Programmer Boss #7) Fractured Core: Shadow Alex's Advance (Programmer Boss #8) Central Core: Shadow Zelix's Showdown (Programmer Boss #9) Industrial Complex: Shadow Brian's Final Stand (Programmer Boss #10) Hack the System! Protect Alex! (False boss fight) Chase the Pheonix! Final Confrontation: The Death Pheonix (True boss fight) Enter the Digital Rift Beware the Power of the Trozan Horse (Digital Rift midboss) The Trozan Horse Disabled Final Confrontation with the Protocall Disruptor (Final Boss) Is it time to Rejoice? A Final Request The Virtual World of Naahvelicon Post-Game Bosses The Terrestrial Lobster rises Horn of the Demon Train Frantic Sawmill: A demonic factory Ruler of the deep, Tridentia Jolly Spirit gone awry Truth of the Volcanic Flow Shine brightly with the Rainbow Prism The Ancient Guardian Secret of the Breathing Labyrinth Category:Lists